


The Prince Diaries

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prince Alec Lightwood, Princess Isabelle - Freeform, Royalty, Sexual Tension, prince jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: A Princess diaries fusion where Alec is the Prince of Genovia and he's going to inherit the crown when he turns 21. Now someone threatens to take the crown from him unless he marries before he's 21, as old Genovian law states that an omega can't rule unmarried. How can he get married in just a few months? Who is this mysterious stranger who wants to take over the throne? Alec and his siblings have to figure out a solution before their whole world turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was the oldest of the Lightwood children. That meant that he was next in line to inherit the throne as his parents, Robert and Maryse were the King and Queen of a beautiful country called Genovia. The royal family was loved by the people and were seen as a family with a line of strong Alphas and good rulers. When Alec presented as an omega he was so scared to tell his parents. After his first heat he lay crying in his room, not letting anyone inside, until he finally opened his door, only to find his whole family sitting outside in the corridor looking worried. His mother enveloped him into a tight hug and his father, the King told him that they couldn’t be prouder of him and that they didn't care what second gender he presented as. His siblings didn’t completely understand what was happening as they were both younger than him but they were really happy to have Alec out of his room again.

 

The years passed and Alec was taught the ways of how to be a King and how to present oneself in different social situations. The royal family saw some backlash when the news about Alec’s second gender got out, but the King defended his son every time and the public's opinion changed when they saw how kind prince Alexander was. He visited schools, he helped raise money to charities and he sat at the Kings side when people got to come into the castle to ask the royal family for help in whatever matters they struggled with. The prince quickly got a reputation of being extremely clumsy though. He fell off his horse at a carnival, he tripped in front of the Queen of England, spilling his champagne over her dress and he once backed away from a rich baron so quickly when he had tried to kiss Alec that he made the poor waitress behind him trip and food flew everywhere. 

 

It was safe to say that Alec didn’t feel like he knew what he was doing really. His parents promised to give over the crown to him one step at a time when he turned 21, and that they would be there with him, always. That was before both the king and queen died in a horrible accident. Their carriage had come loose from the horses and had plummeted straight into the water from a bridge. The fall had been high and the soldiers accompanying the royal couple couldn’t have done anything more than they tried. Alec was 18 at the time and he and his siblings were suddenly left with a whole country to take care of without their parents there to tell them what to do.

 

The Kings informant and best friend Luke Garroway would take care of the king’s duties until Alec turned 21 in three years at the time. Alec couldn’t think about anything but the emptiness and sadness that suddenly filled the castles walls and his heart at the loss of his parents. He hated the pitiful looks he got in the corridors and he hated that people seemed to walk on eggshells around him and his siblings. 

 

He, Jace and Izzy kept to themselves for a few months before they felt like they should address the public and at least be seen by other people. They got through the death of their parents as best they could and moved on, knowing that their mom and dad would want them to. 

 

Now, Alec was turning 21 in six months and he was freaking out. There was to be a meeting of the royal counsel today about his coronation, but he wasn’t allowed to attend, only Luke would meet with the others to discuss the countries future. 

“I’m freaking out” Alec whispered as he kept walking back and forth in his sisters room.

“Calm down! They love you” Jace said, lying on his back on the floor. 

“Jace is right Alec. There’s nothing to worry about!”

Izzy suddenly sat up with wide eyes and a wicked smile on her face. “We should go and listen to what they’re saying!” 

“Absolutely not” Alec said sternly, shaking his head while Jace jumped up from the floor with a big smile.

“Yes! The hidden passage upstairs leads to an air filter that’s above the meeting room! You can hear everything from there”

Jace was already opening the door with a giggling Izzy on his heels. Alec’s eyes widened as he quickly ran after his siblings. “Stop! We can’t eavesdrop!” Alec whispered furiously while Izzy just shushed him over her shoulder.

“Stupid alphas” Alec mumbled as he tried to keep up with them. Jace suddenly stopped at a corner, Izzy froze behind him but Alec didn’t have time to react, so he slammed straight into the both of them, which made all three of them fall to the ground just as Izzy’s two ladies’ maids came down the corridor.

“Miss! What are you doing!” one of the girls said in shock while the other giggled at the three sibling on the floor. They curtsied as the three siblings were back on their feet. 

“Ladies, I assume we can come to an understanding” Jace said with a wink which made the maids blush and giggle more. 

“What my brother means is that you didn’t see us” Izzy said, dragging Jace away from the poor girls as they curtsied again and nodded their heads.

“We did not see you, miss” they assured before they scurried down the hall. 

“Come on!” Jace said, already sprinting forward. They made their way into a secret passage that opened when you pushed one of the stones on the wall if you knew where to look. Inside was just a corridor which led to a small vent that looked over the meeting room. 

 

Meanwhile at the meeting…

 

“Some of us aren’t completely sure that Alexander Lightwood is the best option to lead our country” one of the men at the meeting said, making some of the others agree while others protested. Luke closed his eyes in frustration, he’d heard this argument many times as others wanted to claim the throne ever since the King and Queen had died. 

“My nephew is an alpha and he’s an excellent leader and is ready to take over the duties as King immediately. Not to mention, he’s never spilled champagne on the Queen of England…” the man continued, making some chuckle and others look down in shame. Luke cleared his throat and stood up to address the whole room.

“If you’re even daring to say that Alec wouldn’t be a great king because of his second gender, I will have you removed from this meeting immediately” Luke said sternly. 

“That’s not at all what I’m saying. I’m simply stating that the Bane’s deserve to rule. Our family sat on the throne before the Lightwoods and considering the many unfortunate events concerning the Prince’s behaviour, another ruler might be…smoother” 

“I assure you, the people love Prince Alexander. He has heart and kindness that are traits that are often lacking in a ruler” Luke argued as many nodded their heads in agreement. The other man just smirked and stood up as well.

“I didn’t want to take this up as it feels like a rather low blow but…the Genovian law clearly states that an unmarried omega cannot take over the position as a ruler if he or she is not married before he or she turns 21” the man stated calmly as voices started to yell in the hall, people protesting and yelling at one another. 

“This is the 21 century! Are you insane!” Luke shouted louder than the others which made the room go silent again. Everyone looked to one of the older participants who saw to that the law was being held in every decision made. He looked pale and grim, like he wanted to disappear. He stood up on shaking legs and cleared his throat. 

“The law does state that” he said quietly, but everyone heard him well enough. Luke slumped down on his chair in shock. 

“We will give Prince Alexander time to find a partner until he turns 21. If he is not married the crown will be handed over to the next kin in line” 

“What about Prince Jace!” someone yelled angrily. 

“Prince Jace has not been educated in how to be a king. He chose to become a soldier in the king’s army. That automatically gives up his position for the crown” Luke muttered, trying to keep his cool. 

“The princess then?” 

“She’s engaged to Simon Lewis, an English Duke. The law also states that a royal from another country can’t be the leader of Genovia” 

“It is decided then! If Prince Alexander does not marry in six months, the crown will pass on to the Bane’s”

****

“Oh, Alec” Izzy whispered, looking behind her only to find her brother already running back to the door that led out of the corridor. Izzy looked at Jace and saw the same angry expression on her brothers face as she felt inside of her. They ran after Alec and found him in his room, sitting on the floor while leaning on his bed. Izzy and Jace moved to either side of Alec and hugged him until Luke suddenly knocked on the door. 

“I guess you were listening” he said, looking like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Alec I’m so sorry…”

“No, Luke there was nothing you could have done” Alec said with a sad smile. 

“How can they do this!?” Jace asked forcefully. 

“That son of a bitch must have studied the law book to its core to find these ridiculous old-fashioned writings” Luke said with a sigh. 

“How am I supposed to fall in love in six months” Alec whispered. Nobody said anything and realization hit Alec like a cold shower as his face paled.

“I will have to have an arranged marriage, there’s no other way” 

The others looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Alec stood up and straightened his back. “Mom and dad had an arranged marriage, right? They were happy, right?” Alec mumbled, looking at the painting of their parents. Izzy smiled and hugged Alec again.

“They were happy yes” 

“Nobody is forcing you to do this Alec” Jace added. Alec looked at his parents. They had raised him to be a leader. They had believed in him and defended him every step of the way, he could not give up.

“No. I want to” he said, sounding more confident than he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was throwing a big ball in honour of the prince. He was going to be wearing one of the royal crowns for the first time, which apparently needed celebrating. 

“This is ridiculous” Alec grumbled as he tried to fix his tie. Izzy slapped his hands away and helped him as Jace straightened the crown on Alec’s head. 

“It’s for you to meet all the eligible bachelors in the country! You need to dance with as many as possible to see if you like anyone” Izzy explained.

“Oh god, this is going to go terribly, I already know it” Alec mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Calm down”

“Izzy! I can’t flirt!” Alec said, his face turning red.

“Just go with your gut!” Jace said, dragging Alec out of the room as the guest were already in the ball room, waiting for the Prince to make his entrance. 

Alec stood behind the doors that lead to the ball room, waiting for the announcer to get peoples attention. When the doors opened, he felt his heart jump but he put on a smile and walked down the steps with his siblings in tow. Izzy immediately found Simon in the crowd and practically ran to him, which wasn’t quite princess like but Alec just smiled at the sight, happy that his sister had found someone to love. As the music started, many wanted to talk to the prince, and he tried his best to say hello to everyone. 

The first man that asked him to dance was an older noble man who Alec had met before. Next came a man who suddenly let go of Alec only to dance around him which made the crowd ‘wooo’ loudly. Alec just stood there, feeling his face grow hot as the man shook his butt at the prince. Alec looked to his siblings for help, only to find them both laughing loudly at the scene.

Alec danced with a lot of people but none really caught his attention. To his utter horror, he had to dance with the baron that had tried to kiss him once before and he was getting a little too handsy for Alec’s liking. A familiar scene happened where Alec quickly had to back away from the baron, making him step on someone toes behind him. The man behind him groaned out loud and Alec’s eyes widened as he turned around. Before him stood a man, an alpha, with a deep red suit jacket and black slacks. Under the jacket he was wearing a button up black shirt and a few necklaces hung from his neck. His eyes were deep brown and almond shaped, lined with black liner and his dark hair was styled to the side, away from his face. But the most enchanting factor was the mans scent. Alec had never smelt anything so good in his life and he would probably have drooled if the man hadn’t started speaking to get Alec’s attention.

“No worries my prince” the man said in a deep voice and with a smirk on his face. Alec quickly straightened up. He could feel himself starting to tremble. What was happening to him? 

“I-I you-I’m…” Alec stammered which made the man laugh. At that moment, another suitor came and asked Alec to dance and as Alec’s attention was elsewhere, the attractive man was already gone. 

Alec kept dancing with different men, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful alpha from earlier. He tried to find him in the crowd but was unsuccessful. Just as Alec was deep in thought in the middle of a dance, the man from before was suddenly there. 

“May I?” he asked the man that Alec was currently dancing with and Alec swallowed as the mysterious alpha put his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Alec didn’t know how he got his feet to move and he flushed as he again, stepped on the man’s feet.

“Sorry” he whispered, looking down at their feet. 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t like getting stepped on but I tend to make an exception for a beautiful prince” the man practically purred which made Alec feel weak in the knees. He quickly looked over to his siblings who were smiling widely and showing their thumbs up. 

“What’s your name?” Alec asked, looking the man in the eyes.

“Magnus” 

“Just Magnus?”

“For now” Magnus said with a smirk. Alec frowned but didn’t have time to ask any more questions as Magnus suddenly made Alec spin. Alec spun into Magnus arms and the other man put his arm around Alec’s back and tipped him slightly. Their faces were really close together and Magnus scent was everywhere, making Alec breath in deeply only to have his breath caught in his throat. Magnus pulled Alec back up when the music stopped and kissed his hand with a small bow.

“Until we meet again my prince” he said deeply and disappeared into the crowd. Alec just stood there dumb folded until his siblings came up to him.

“You need to calm down bro, I could smell the arousal cross the room” Izzy teased, making Alec blush and Jace laugh. 

****

“I put those people in their place! You should have seen their faces. To think that that boy will rule Genovia! Preposterous! He’ll embarrass the whole nation with his awkwardness. You my boy should be king! You are a true Genovian and a natural leader!” the man sat down in a chair with a glass of whiskey in his hands and with a satisfied grin on his face.

“I agree uncle. How will we make that happen though? The people seem to love the prince” Magnus answered while he threw darts at a board. His uncle smiled and put down his glass and took one of the darts from Magnus. 

“There is so much you need to learn my boy. Now watch this, I can make this dart hit the centre of the board every time without fail” 

“That’s ridiculous” Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest. His uncle raised his eyebrows, ran up to the board and slammed the dart straight in the middle.

“See?”

“That’s called cheating” 

“Exactly!” his uncle said, slapping Magnus on the back so that he stumbled forward. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” 

His uncle sat back down in his chair and took a swing of his whiskey. “You’ll need a good suit” was the only thing his uncle said, making Magnus squint his eyes at him but he didn’t complain, every chance to dress fancy he took gladly. People often complimented him on his unique style and he constantly had women and men throwing themselves at him at parties to get a chance to be with him. His father had died of cancer a few years ago and had according to his uncle said on his death bed that he wanted Magnus to rule Genovia. Magnus had always known that his family was royal but the Bane’s hadn’t sat on the throne in many years, so he was surprised to say the least when his uncle told him what his father had said. He had loved his father and wanted to honour his death wish, so here he was, planning how to take over the throne. Magnus shook his head and smirked, making his way to his room to open his closet only to pick out his best suit.

****

“Lord Bane will be here shortly with his idiot uncle” Luke told the Lightwood siblings as they were all waiting in the front hall to greet their guests. It was now a few days after the party and Alec couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. He shook his head now though and put on a deep frown.

“I don’t understand why they’re coming here! Lord Bane is probably an old, fat, angry, lazy…” Alec said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest not even bothering to finish his sentence.

“Have you met him?” Luke asked in a mocking tone.

“…No” Alec answered stubbornly.

“Who invited them anyway?” Jace said, just as grumpy over the fact that their enemies were coming to their castle.

“I did” Luke said calmly, making all the Lightwoods protest.

“And Lord Bane will be staying with us here in the castle” Luke added over the screaming which only made it louder. 

“What were you thinking!?”

“I was thinking that they are making plans against us and I rather have it happen here where I can keep an eye on them” Luke said, making the siblings go silent.

“That’s actually pretty smart” Izzy said. A car arrived at the front and the guards at the door announced the arrival of Lord Bane and his uncle. Alec groaned and stood up while rolling his eyes. 

“That doesn’t mean that I have to be kind to him” he grumbled as they stood in a row to welcome their guests. As the doors opened, a short man with a big moustache and belly made his way into the room first, followed by none other than Magnus. Alec’s mouth fell open in shock. Magnus was the person trying to steal his crown. He suddenly saw red, he was so mad that he refused to even greet their guests until Izzy elbowed him in the side. 

“Care to greet our guests” Izzy said, although she also looked furious. Alec pursed his lips and turned his head towards Magnus who was now standing in front of him. He moved closer to the alpha and ignored the strong scent that enveloped him. He took Magnus hand and slammed his foot down on Magnus foot, making the alpha groan in pain. Alec made a satisfied sound and marched out of the room. 

“He keeps doing that” Magnus said through gritted teeth as he hopped to the closest chair.

“An accident” Jace said, trying not to sound too smug before he walked after Alec. Izzy threw Magnus some ice that a maid had already sprinted to get.

“You should ice that unless you want it to swell” she said, also sounding a bit too smug before she also ran after her siblings. Luke looked scandalised and let out a nervous laugh and followed the Lightwoods.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was sulking in the kitchen with a Ben and Jerry’s ice cream bowl when his siblings and Luke finally found him. 

“What the hell was that?” Luke asked sternly. Alec just huffed and put down the ice cream to look at the others.

“It turns out that I have met Magnus before…” 

“They danced at the ball” Izzy explained.

“And flirted” Jace added making Luke rise his eyebrows while Alec picked up the ice cream again with a blush on his face. 

“Oh…” 

“I didn’t know who he was, he didn’t tell me his last name” 

“Well, as the future King you have to learn to control your emotions in public. But as a friend…I hope you hurt him” Luke said with a sly grin which made the siblings laugh. After Luke left them in the kitchen to go and apologize to their guests, Alec looked at his siblings shyly while fidgeting with his hands.

“How…How does Magnus smell to you guys?” he suddenly whispered, making his siblings stop talking about whatever they were talking about. 

“He smelled like an obnoxious asshole” Jace said with a shrug making Alec frown.

“I’m serious”

“No I mean it! He had this strong scent that many self-loving alphas have” Jace continued.

“Like you?” Izzy teased, making Jace throw a spoon at her. 

“I agree with Jace though, he smelled…confident” Izzy added. 

“Right…” Alec felt so confused. Why hadn’t Magnus scent affected the others like it always affected him. His skin was still buzzing by being so close to the alpha earlier and it scared Alec.

“Why do you ask Alec?” 

“I just…” Alec stammered, not knowing what to say but his face showed it all, turning bright red.

“It’s normal to feel attraction Alec. Magnus is really handsome, and nobody is blaming you for wanting to jump his bones” Jace said with a smirk and Izzy just nodded nonchalantly while Alec looked shocked and his whole body felt hot at the thought of Magnus in more intimate situations. 

“That’s not…I’m don’t…!” Alec protested but he couldn’t get the words out, so he just stood up and stomped out of the kitchen. 

 

***

Alec did his everything to avoid Magnus since his stay at the castle had started. He could smell him everywhere, which made his head dizzy and he felt so frustrated by it that he spent as much time as he could outdoors on the castle grounds in the fresh air. A week had gone by and tonight they would sit down to look at possible suitors from other countries for Alec to meet. He was currently outside in the stables though, because he knew that one of the cats that had taken up residence there had given birth to three small kittens a few months ago, so he liked to sneak out there to feed them some food and milk that he confiscated from the kitchens. When he stepped inside, he saw two of the kittens playing with a ball that he’d gotten them. He laughed at the sight and got down on his hands and knees just as the female cat came rushing to him. 

“Hello love” he whispered, scratching the cat behind her ears. The small kittens followed their mom and meowed loudly as they knew Alec always brought them food. Alec put down the milk and food only to watch the cute kittens fight over the milk bowl.

“Calm down, there is more than enough for all of you” he said fondly. He always came here when he wanted to be alone. He knew that guards were outside for his safety but he had asked them long ago to leave him alone when he was inside the stable. After the cats had eaten, Alec played with the kittens, not hearing someone come into the stables before someone cleared their throat behind him. Alec turned around quickly only to feel his smile fall immediately at the sight of Magnus leaning against the wall with a smirk. 

“Well, isn’t this just adorable” he said, looking at the small kitten in Alec’s arms. Alec huffed and put down the cat and wiped his pants as they were covered in dirt from him sitting on the ground. 

“What do you want?”

“So harsh for a prince” Magnus teased, stepping closer to Alec who took a step back. 

“Don’t” Alec warned putting his hand up in warning. Magnus stopped and tilted his head to the side, letting his gaze run up and down Alec’s body. Magnus couldn’t deny that the omega smelled divine. It was a pity that they were in this situation.

“I’m not doing anything” Magnus said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

“You lied to me”

“When?”

“At the ball”

“No, I just didn’t tell you my last name”

“You’re an asshole” Alec suddenly blurted out, which he immediately regretted. How was it that he couldn’t filter what he said around the alpha. Magnus just laughed though and came closer to Alec again. Alec backed away until his back hit the wall. 

“Such rude words coming from that pretty mouth” Magnus whispered as he stood in front of the prince. Alec stood frozen on the spot. He should run. He should get away from the alpha but his body didn’t move and Magnus brought his nose to Alec’s neck, scenting him. Alec’s eyes rolled back as he was enveloped by the strong sandalwood scent. When Magnus hummed, Alec was suddenly snapped back to reality and he shoved Magnus away from him. 

“Don’t do that!” he said, hating that his voice trembled. He didn’t wait for an answer as he sprinted back to the castle. 

****

Alec didn’t tell anyone about him running into Magnus. He felt antsy, sweaty and his heart hadn’t stopped beating. He sat down in the meeting room where they would go over the eligible bachelors and he tried to compose himself before the others arrived. Izzy looked at him strangely and it looked like she tried to sniff the air so Alec stood up quickly and pretended to check the computer at the front. He groaned as he saw a freaking power point. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Jace asked, mouth full of snacks that had been brought up from the kitchens. 

“This is like picking a meal out of a menu! A PowerPoint with a picture and basic information? Jesus Christ” Alec whined just as Luke entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

“This is going to be fun Alec! Come, sit down” Izzy said, patting the chair beside her. Alec let out a sigh and moved back to sit down beside his sister. 

“Okay! Let’s do this” Luke said as he sat down at the table like they were going to watch a movie. Jace handled the PowerPoint and started it up.

“Bachelor number one ladies and gentlemen!”

The evening went on and on with Alec yelling no to every single one until Izzy got so frustrated that she smacked him in the back of the head and cursed at him in Spanish. 

“Ok! Ok! Izzy! Calm down” Alec yelled helplessly. After that he pretended to consider the candidates before saying no, and suddenly he felt his mind start to wander. Images of Magnus popped up in front of him. His muscled body and his handsome features. Most of all, the smell of sandalwood. 

“HIM!” Izzy suddenly screamed, making Alec jump in his chair, breaking all thoughts he might have had. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about the stupid alpha. He looked up at the screen only to see “Raj Jackoby” an alpha who had become a respected lawyer and who had specialized in environmental law. Alec let out a deep breath and looked at the picture of the man. He looked ok, Alec guessed so he admitted defeat and just went along with it. Raj Jackoby would be arriving from England the next week to get to know Alec and Alec just hoped that he was at least a decent human being.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out that Raj Jackoby is the driest, most tense and humorless person Alec has ever met. The first meeting went more or less something like this:

“Hello, nice to meet you” Alec said, looking at the man who would be his husband. His hair had a little too much product in it for Alec’s taste and he looked a bit cocky, but Alec had learned not to judge people by their appearances. His mind also immediately said ‘he’s not as muscular as Magnus’. Alec gritted his teeth at his own thoughts and tried to concentrate. Raj also didn’t smell as captivating as Magnus, he smelled overly confident like Izzy and Jace thought Magnus smelled. 

“Prince Alexander, a pleasure. You look even more handsome in person” Raj said, kissing Alec’s hand. Alec didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach nor did he blush as had done when Magnus had kissed his hand. 

“Thank you” 

“Your hair looks different from the picture I got though” Raj said which made Alec rise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“…ok?”

“It looks better when you have it away from your face” Raj said nonchalantly. Alec frowned, it felt like such a random thing to say. Alec had just left his hair natural this morning and it was hanging down on his forehead a bit. He only styled his hair (or Izzy did) when there was a special occasion.

“I don’t really think about it. I just like to look like myself” Alec said slowly, not knowing what to say.

“Well, just for future reference” Raj said with a smile, like he hadn’t just basically tried to correct something in Alec’s appearance the first five minutes of conversation. 

The rest of the day felt stale as they got to know each other, and Raj really liked to talk about himself more than anything else. A week went by with them just spending time together and Alec felt himself getting into a routine where he mostly just sat listening to Raj talk. Every time Magnus walked by them or was somewhere close by, Alec would straighten up and laugh louder at Raj’s jokes, just because he liked how it made Magnus purse his lips and move to another room. At the end of the week, they were supposed to have their first date outside of the castle to show the public that they were together, for some reason. The only thing that Alec didn’t like about being a Prince was that every part of his personal life got written about in the media. 

They were walking down the beach, with paparazzi following them at a distance. Jace and Izzy were with them and a security team. Alec wouldn’t have called it a date with all these people watching, but it was for the sake of his people, to let them know that he would be king, even if that meant getting married. Raj was talking, as usual when Alec suddenly spotted a big crab walking down the beach. 

“Oh! Look, look!” he said excitedly, a big smile on his face. Raj grimaced as he saw what Alec was looking at and made a disgusted sound. Alec rolled his eyes and sprinted down the beach to get closer to the crab. It startled the animal and made it move quickly away from the prince. Alec laughed and ran after it. The crab ran into the water and disappeared which made Alec stop just where the waves reached. He could hear Jace and Izzy laughing so he looked behind him only to see Raj looking angry. 

“A prince does not run after a crab!” he hissed in horror as he reached Alec, who’s smile immediately fell. 

Jace and Izzy had always loved how much Alec loved animals and when they saw his big smile fall at something Raj said, they both stopped and looked at each other with a worried expression. 

“Did we make a big mistake?” Izzy whispered.

“I hope not…” Jace whispered back, not sounding convinced at all.

****

“I think we should admit defeat uncle the prince clearly likes the lawyer” Magnus said to his uncle as he was visiting him back home.

“Don’t be ridiculous” his uncle said over his drink. 

“I’m just stating the facts”

“The boy is a 20-year old virgin who’s never had a boyfriend. It’s not that hard my boy, show him what real romance is like. Show him what he’s missing out of, passion, heat and tenderness. That English lawyer is just someone they picked out of a line of bachelors and besides…I’ve seen they way the prince reacts when you’re close to him. He trembles like a leaf, it’s embarrassing” his uncle said with a deep laugh. Magnus squinted his eyes in response. 

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s called attraction and you can’t help who you fall for” Magnus said carefully, looking down at his hands. His uncle slowly turned his head towards Magnus.

“Remember what we’re doing here Magnus. Keep your eye on the price, for your father”

“For my father, of course” Magnus said, clearing his throat and standing up. “I’ll get it done” he said before he left to go back to the castle. On his way back he couldn’t help his thoughts that started wandering to the prince. Magnus couldn’t deny that Alexander was beautiful, he was exactly Magnus type, tall, dark raven hair that often looked messy and pale white skin. The plump kissable pink lips and big hazel eyes that always looked so innocent. And the omegas scent. Magnus could remember the smell when he closed his eyes. Alexander smelt like a spring breeze and lavender. Magnus growled at himself for letting his thoughts wander. He had to keep his eye on the ball, for his father. 

****

Alec was reading a book in the library one day when he wanted to be alone. He couldn’t concentrate on the words as he felt more and more stressed as his wedding day drew closer. He closed his book and looked at his left hand. Raj had given him his family’s engagement ring and they had announced their engagement to the public. When they had made the announcement in front of the people gathered in the town square, Alec had stumbled and knocked over a big vase of flowers. The people just laughed as Alec apologized in the microphone.

“Could you at least try to be more careful!” Raj had hissed under his breath.

Alec kept looking at the ring, feeling like it didn’t belong on his finger. Raj had gone back to London for a few days to tell his family the news, which actually made Alec feel relieved.

“Are you having second thoughts?” a voice said suddenly. Alec looked up and saw Magnus standing in front of him, looking at Alec’s hand that he was still holding up. 

“No, I was actually admiring the beautiful ring” Alec said, trying to sound sassy which only made the alpha chuckle and move closer. Alec quickly stood up and backed away.

“I actually have wedding stuff to handle with Izzy, so…” Alec said, going for the door when his path was blocked by Magnus. 

“So, you like him?” Magnus asked with his eyebrows raised. He moved his hand up Alec’s arm, his finger barely brushing Alec and it was like an electric shock shot up Alec’s arm. 

“I-I…what?” Alec stammered as his brain had suddenly decided to stop working. Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist and rubbed his fingers dangerously close to the small scent gland that was located there. Alec didn’t know what got over him when he lifted Magnus hand to his nose, which also made the alphas expression turn into utter shock. Alec closed his eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent. He snapped out of what he was doing when he heard the door open as one of the staff members entered the library only to stop when she saw the scene before her. 

“Oh, so sorry your highness” she said as Alec forcefully pushed Magnus away from him. The staff member wore a knowing look and Alec stammered an explanation but stopped as the door slammed shut again. Alec yelled in frustration, there was no way that this information would stay out of the public. 

“Was there something you wanted?” he asked furiously. 

“No, it was you who started all of this when you stepped on me with your big feet” Magnus said with a shrug, leaning against one of the tables, looking all too smug. 

“Excuse me? YOU danced with ME!” 

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time”

“BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME!” Alec yelled. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was shaking, he was frustrated, angry, confused all at once. Magnus looked up at the prince and saw that he looked conflicted, he suddenly felt bad for the omega. 

“Alexander…”

“NO! Don’t! You’re trying to confuse me”

“What you’re feeling is completely natural and if it makes you feel better, it’s not like you don’t have an effect on me” Magnus blurted out.

“Oh please! You don’t feel anything for me. You’re just trying to make me call off the wedding!” Alec said, feeling the tension grow in the room. 

“Alexander please listen to me…”

“No! Just leave me alone” Alec said weakly, hugging his own body as he made his way out of the library. Magnus was left standing there, not knowing what to feel anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments! I do see them and I appreciate the support :)

“Magnus Bane is 25 years old, he finished top of his class from Oxford where he studied economics and law. He’s an only child, his father died not long ago and people really seem to like him. He’s described as outgoing, smart and he does have a reputation of bringing the most beautiful dates to events” Izzy told Jace as they were strolling outside in the gardens. She had decided to find out more about Magnus to try and get a picture of what kind of an alpha he was. 

“And he and Alec were found in the library together?” Jace asked dubiously.

“Apparently yes. The staff member who saw them said that they were standing close together and it looked like they were scenting each others wrists” 

“What the hell is Alec doing?”

“Oh come on, even you can’t deny that Magnus is quite captivating both in looks and personality. And besides, you can never trust a gossip, the stories always seem to get more and more exaggerated from day to day” Izzy said, sitting down on a bench that looked over the archery field. 

“But…he’s never shown interest in anyone before. What’s makes Magnus Bane so special? And we’ve already sent out wedding invitations for his wedding with Raj!” Jace said with a frown. Izzy hummed in response, looking deep in thought before she suddenly jumped up from her seat.

“I think it’s time for me to have a little talk with Lord Bane” she said over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Try not to scare him too much!” Jace called after her with a knowing smile.

****

Magnus was down in the training rooms, hitting a punching bag. After his last conversation with the prince, he felt antsy and irritated. He couldn’t understand why the omega had such a big effect on him. He’d been with lots of people, alphas, betas and omegas but nobody had made him feel anything more than temporary lust. Sweat was running down his face and his bare chest glistered as he kept punching the bag with everything he got until somebody cleared their throat behind him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw princess Isabelle standing there.

“Princess” he panted, still out of breath. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep that up” she said with a flat voice, starting to slowly circle around Magnus. “I wonder what got you all filled with alpha hormones” she added with a knowing look. 

“Pardon me princess but I have no idea what you mean” he said, having a feeling that she had come here for more than small talk. He grabbed the towel that he had with him and wiped the sweat off his face. Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and stepped closer to Magnus with a serious look on her face.

“What I mean Mr. Bane…” she started, voice deeper than usual. “I love my brother more than anything. I would die for him, ok? So if you hurt him in any way or make him feel uncomfortable…” she continued, face just a few inches from Magnus when she whispered. “I’ll kill you” 

Magnus couldn’t help but be impressed and he didn’t question Isabelle’s words even for a second. He put up his hands in surrender.

“I swear to you. The last thing I want is to hurt your brother” Magnus said truthfully. This time it was Isabelle who looked surprised as she studied Magnus face for lies. 

“Then why are you playing games with him?” 

“I’m not…”

“Don’t lie to me!” Izzy snapped. Magnus let out a sigh and sat down on the training mat, a moment later, Izzy sat down too. 

“I’m presuming you’ve done some background research on me?” 

“I looked up some stuff yes” Izzy mumbled, tugging at her ear while looking away. Magnus just chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I would expect nothing less. Anyway, then you know that my father died. He was the only family I had left and I was devastated when he died. After the funeral, my uncle came up to me and told me that my fathers last wish was to see the Banes on the throne once more” Magnus explained. He didn’t know why he told Isabelle everything but he didn’t want to come off as a complete asshole in this whole thing. Izzy hummed and gave Magnus a small smile.

“I’m sorry about you father” 

“Thank you” Magnus whispered, looking down at his hands. 

“I understand why you’re doing what you’re doing. I’m just asking you not to play with Alec’s feelings” 

“Right…” Magnus said, fidgeting with his hands. Izzy squinted and studied Magnus face.

“Wait…You’re starting to like him!” she blurted out with a big smile. Magnus eyes widened in horror and he stood up quickly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Magnus huffed which only made the princess laugh.

“Oh my god! You’re so smitten!”

“Stop it! I am Magnus Bane, I do not get smitten!” Magnus growled which only made Izzy laugh more.

“You know what? I’m going to fix this” she said when she stopped laughing. Magnus felt his stomach drop in horror.

“What does that mean?” he called after her when she had already turned around to walk away. She stopped by the door and looked back, “You’re different than I thought” she said with a wink, disappearing before Magnus could answer. 

****

Once a month, the king opened the doors to the castle so that people could come and ask the royal family for help, often financial help but sometimes for different reasons. Alec sat beside Luke in the throne room, listening to the peoples worries and problems. There was often people watching the scene, experts in different subjects to help in any way they could if the subject got more specific in any field. Alec tried to ignore the fact that Magnus was in the room, looking handsome in a grey suit jacket and black slacks. He had a silk cravat tied around his neck and a white button down paired with a black vest under his suit jacket. 

“I got into university but I can only pay for the first semester because I got denied a scholarship” a young beta told them. Alec especially liked to help young people get their education because he felt like that was one of the most important parts of a functioning economy. 

“We will look through your scholarship application again and get back to you at the end of the week” Luke said kindly to which the girl smiled and bowed.

“I brought you a melon for your table” she added shyly, handing a big watermelon to a servant who was standing beside Alec. The people always brought different gifts to the royal family as a thank you, most often food. 

“Thank you” Alec said, watching the next person walk up to them. This usually took up a whole day but Alec really liked to meet the people on a more personal level. When a man offered them a basket, Alec couldn’t help but frown when hearing sounds coming from it.

“Sorry, may I?” he asked the man who just grinned and nodded happily as Alec looked inside the basket. A beautiful black chicken was inside of it and Alec let out a happy laugh, lifting the chicken up. The chicken however didn’t like that at all as it started pecking Alec’s hands, making the prince yelp and release the chicken which scrambled in fear. Alec knew he’d screwed up and started chasing the chicken to get it back in its basket. The man who’d brought the chicken was laughing wildly while guards and maids tried to catch the poor animal, with Alec close on its heels. When he ran past Luke, he grabbed Alec’s shirt to stop him. 

“Alec, let the staff catch the chicken, ok?” he whispered, amusement clear in his tone as the people in the room jumped up from heir seats in panic when the chicken ran at them. Alec blushed and couldn’t help but look over at Magnus. The alpha was laughing at the scene and Alec couldn’t help but think that he looked beautiful when he laughed. 

****

The next day Izzy showed Alec the paper which had a big headline on the front ‘Prince chases chicken’. He groaned and threw himself on his bed. 

“It’s not that bad Alec” Jace said, trying to hold his laugh. Alec showed his brother the finger and sat back up and sighed deeply. 

“If that was a disaster, how’s today going to go?” he said hopelessly. Today he would be reviewing the royal guard. That meant that he had to ride alongside the soldiers, as a thank you for their service. Jace was the captain of the guard so he would at least be there, and a bunch of other people who came to watch. He had never been a good horseback rider, which only made him more nervous. He just hoped that it wouldn’t end in a disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to ride Lancelot!?” Alec whispered, voice sounding close to hysterical as he looked at the big brown horse in front of him. 

“You’ll be fine Alec! I’ll be in the crowd and Jace will be marching in front of you, you won’t even have to gallop” Izzy encouraged. Alec let out a whine as people started putting his saddle on the big horse. 

“Will I even be able to sit on the horse without ripping my pants?” Alec mumbled, looking down at his black pants that were a little too tight for his liking. They were paired with dark brown riding boots and a matching brown leather jacket that he wore unzipped. Under the jacket he had a tight black t-shirt. 

“You look sexy big bro” Izzy said with a wink, stroking the horse’s mane fondly. 

“Don’t call me sexy” Alec groaned, blush colouring his cheeks. Izzy laughed and gestured for him to come closer to the horse. She took his hand and put it on the animal’s mane.

“See? He’s friendly” she said with a smile. Alec grinned and stroked the soft mane tenderly.

“Ready your highness?” one of the servants said, ready to help him get on the horse. Alec looked at Izzy helplessly for comfort. 

“You’ll do great! I promise” she said, already making her way outside as Alec jumped up on the horse. He just wanted this to be over quickly. 

****

The king’s guards did a marsh with Jace yelling commands to the publics delight. When it was time for Alec to make an appearance, the soldiers stood in lines, making a path in the middle and Jace would walk in front of Alec while he greeted the people who’d come out to see the event. Alec felt his heart start to race, as he nudged the horse to move forward. It didn’t move at first, and Alec could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as the soldiers in front of him looked back to see why he wasn’t following. 

“Sorry” he mumbled shyly as he nudged his horse again, which made it slowly start to walk outside. Jace shook his head while laughing, leading Alec out of the stables. Outside, Alec waved to the crowd and relaxed a bit. He saw Izzy in the crowd and smiled widely at her as she showed him the thumbs up. Cameras were flashing and he heard reporters talking into recording devices about different things happening around them. He wanted to roll his eyes when he heard a reporter recording what he was wearing. 

He looked to his right only to see Magnus standing there, casually leaning against a tree while eating an apple. He was wearing black pants paired with an army green jacket. When he caught Alec’s eye, he smiled and waved. Alec bit his lip, smiled and gave him a small wave back. After that he caught sight of Raj, who had turned around and had seen Alec waving at Magnus, when his gaze turned back to Alec, he looked mad. Alec pretended not to notice as he looked the other way instead.

Suddenly, Lancelot stopped and let out a weird whine sound while jumping a bit. Alec didn’t even have time to react as the horse suddenly stood up on its back legs, making Alec fall backwards with a startled yelp. The crowd gasped and Alec closed his eyes, ready to feel the pain and he groaned as his back and head hit the hard ground, making his sight go fuzzy. He could hear people shouting something, but he couldn’t hear what. He sat up only to see the horse still hopping and kicking where it stood while Jace and other soldiers tried to calm it down. Alec didn’t have time to react as the horse suddenly turned its back to him, kicking with its back legs forcefully. He scrambled to his feet quickly to get away but when he stood up, the horse was right in front of him. 

“Shit” he mumbled just as he was shoved aside, with a firm body on top of him. He opened his eyes only to see warm brown ones looking down at him. 

“Magnus?” he whispered as they were quite close to each other. Jace yanked Magnus off him before he could answer, and he was immediately coddled by castle guards, staff and Izzy. They quickly moved him away from the scene and back to the castle.

****

Luke saw the whole thing happen from the side lines and he was furious. He saw Magnus uncle, nodding to another man in the crowd who was hidden quite well. He let out a snake that slithered straight in front of Alec’s horse which freaked out and made Alec fall off its back. He took out the small knife he always carried with him and killed the snake that nobody bothered to notice. When the crowd dispersed, he picked up the body of the snake and made his way to Magnus uncle who stood talking to some of the soldiers. 

“Hey!” he said sternly, making all of them look at Luke. The soldiers bowed and made their way back towards the castle. 

“I think you dropped this” Luke growled, putting the snakes body over the other mans shoulder.

“Unfortunate what happened back there, wouldn’t want the prince to get hurt now would we?” the man just said with a smirk, not even bothering to remove the snake. Luke looked around and saw reporters behind him and people still looming around the area, so he clenched his fists and breathed out through his nose.

“If you hurt him, I swear to god” Luke said furiously, before his personal guards said that he was needed at the castle. Magnus uncle just smiled wickedly and waved at Luke mockingly when he left with his guards. 

****

Alec hadn’t seen Magnus since he saved him from being kicked by a horse, and he had really wanted to thank him. His time was spent preparing for his and Rajs’ engagement party, which would be held in the castle gardens. About one hundred guests would be arriving to celebrate their union and Genovias most talented singers would be performing at the event. Which is how Alec found himself in the gardens, in a white button-down shirt and grey dress pants paired with black shoes. He was sitting at a table with his siblings, Luke and Raj, listening to their countries most talented opera singer. 

After the performance, he walked around, greeting his guests and introducing Raj to people. It was a warm day and Alec was glad that he was wearing a short sleeved button-down.

“You’re doing great Alec!” Izzy said when she slid up to him at the desserts table. Alec smiled and was about to grab another pastry when Raj took his hand in his instead.

“You should be careful with how much you eat my dear” he said, kissing Alec’s hand. Alec looked at Izzy who looked like she wanted to punch Raj and gave her a reassuring smile. His head snapped up when people suddenly started whispering all around him. He looked up to see Magnus feeding a beautiful woman strawberries. He was wearing a deep red t-shirt paired with black pants that had suspenders hanging from them at the back. Alec immediately felt jealous, watching Magnus feed the woman another strawberry. 

“She’s a model” Izzy whispered when she noticed what Alec was looking at. Alec huffed and shrugged, pretending to not care as he dragged Raj in the other direction. 

They walked around some more before Raj suddenly tugged Alec a bit away from the party where a big hedge maze started. When they got there though, Magnus was there with his date, whispering something in her ear. They looked up when they heard someone approach and the girls face turned red.

“My prince” she said, sounding flustered. 

“This is Emilia, she’s a model” Magnus said casually. Alec shook her hand quickly, faking a smile. 

“Well this is Raj, my fiancé who’s a lawyer” 

“Emilia was actually voted one of the most beautiful women in Genovia last year” 

“Well Raj…”

“Ok, I think we’ll leave the two of you alone with your dick measuring. Emilia, care to join me for a drink?” Raj snapped, presenting his arm to the girl who nodded and left Alec and Magnus standing there in awkward silence.

“Fantastic party” Magnus said.

“Yes…”

“You two make such a lovely couple” 

“Right…”

“It’s a shame that you’re not attracted to him” Magnus added with a smirk, leaving Alec standing there with his mouth open as Magnus made his way into the hedge maze. 

“Get back here!” Alec hissed, stomping after the alpha. He ran after Magnus who was laughing in front of him. 

“You can’t just say something like that and then walk away! And I’ll have you know, I’m very attracted to Raj!” Alec said, holding his head up high as he finally caught up with Magnus who scoffed.

“Yes, obviously” 

“Yes! We are perfect for each other. He understands me…”

“Oh, he understands you! Wow, what passion!” Magnus interrupted sarcastically, still walking closer to the middle of the maze. When they reached the fountain in the middle Magnus turned around which almost made Alec run into him.

“I didn’t hear you mention love though” Magnus teased. 

“You’re just jealous” Alec teased back, walking by Magnus, closer to the fountain. 

“Why would I be jealous? He’s got to spend the rest of his life married to you” Magnus said slowly. Alec gasped and turned around, smacking Magnus in the shoulder. 

“I hate you”

“We both know that you don’t” Magnus said, his voice suddenly deep as he grabbed Alec by his waist and put his lips on Alec’s. Alec moaned and threw his arms around Magnus neck. Magnus moved his hands to cup Alec’s face to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. Alec’s whole body was on fire and it felt like all of his nerves were super sensitive to the alphas touch. Magnus slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth which made the omega tremble and let out a whine. Magnus wasn’t much better, he pulled the omega closer so that their bodies were completely aligned, and he growled when he felt the scent of arousal coming from Alec suddenly. When Alec felt his body react, he snapped his eyes open and pushed the alpha away. 

“Stop” he panted and looked at the alpha, which was a mistake as Magnus looked absolutely wrecked, his hair messy and his lips already kiss swollen. “You can’t just kiss me!” 

“Why, do you want to do it again?” Magnus teased, but his voice sounded much deeper than usual. Alec huffed and slapped Magnus hand away when he tried to touch him.

“You’re trying to confuse me again” 

“Oh trust me, I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I saw you” Magnus said and Alec’s breath hitched. 

“Thank you for saving me from the horse” Alec whispered suddenly. It felt like the world just stopped, with only the two of them in the gardens alone. Alec wondered how it would feel if they were just two normal men, sneaking out to a hedge maze on a date. They would laugh, hold hands and kiss where nobody could see them. They would stay out until the stars came out and lie down on the grass to watch them together. Magnus would then take them back home where they would make love and Magus would mark Alec as his own with the mating bite. They would share Alec's heats together and live happily ever after. 

All that ran around Alec's mind before he shook his head, returning back to reality. He stood there, panting and he suddenly didn’t want to fight it anymore. He took a few steps towards Magnus to kiss him again, but his foot got stuck, making him fall straight into the fountain water. He’d grabbed Magnus, taking the alpha with him. 

“Oh god” Alec said, he knew he’d screwed up. 

“Alexander”

“No, we can’t do this” Alec said helplessly as he scrambled up from the water.

"Stop running away from me" Magnus said, still struggling to get up from the water. Alec felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I'm engaged" he said weakly, running away from the alpha once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec got back to the party, dripping wet and looking miserable. 

“Do I want to know?” Luke asked under his breath.

“I don’t think so” Alec whispered back, ignoring Raj who was also there, looking pissed as he walked back to the castle.

“He’s going to be a handful, isn’t he?” Raj muttered.

“You’ll never be bored” Luke said, walking back to the party to say his good byes. Raj huffed and rolled his eyes as he walked after the prince. 

****

“What the hell are you doing? A minute later, none other than Magnus Bane came back to the party, dripping wet like you!” Raj yelled at Alec when they were back at the castle. Alec ignored Raj and made his way towards his room, he was not in the mood for Raj right now. 

“I heard about the little incident in the library also Alec” Raj continued and when Alec still didn’t answer him, he took hold of Alec’s arm and spun him around forcefully.

“Raj! Let me go!” Alec hissed, trying to get out of the hard grip. 

“Listen to me carefully. You are mine. You should smell like me not like that asshole” Raj growled, rubbing his nose against Alec’s neck.

“Stop! Let me go!” Alec whined, hating that Raj was stronger than him. 

“HEY!” Jace called when he saw Alec struggling to get away from Raj. Jace yanked Raj away from his brother.

“This doesn’t concern you!” Raj hissed at Jace. 

“It does when you’re hurting my brother!”

“Just let it go Jace, I’m fine” Alec said weakly. Jace looked shocked while Raj just smirked. 

“We’ll continue this later” Raj said before he disappeared back down the stairs. Alec didn’t wait for Jace to talk, he just turned around and made his way to his room. 

“Alec, what the hell happened back there? And what happened at the party? We saw Magnus returning just as dripping wet as you?” Jace asked when they were in Alec’s room. Alec closed the door and took out a towel to dry himself off. 

“Please, not now Jace” 

“Alec, I love you. But you have to start acting more responsibly! And Raj is an asshole, you can’t marry him!” Jace continued and Alec just snapped. He threw the towel at Jace.

“Do you think I plan these things? Do you think I want to screw up everything all the time? Things just happen! Magnus is messing everything up, especially my feelings and don’t you dare tell me what to do! Whose idea was it to choose a partner randomly? Who sent out my wedding invitations! It’s too late now! I need to marry Raj because I can’t give up the crown, I can’t disappoint mom and dad!” Alec yelled, voice cracking at the end and Jace was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around his brother. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry” Jace soothed as Alec started to hyperventilate. “Mom and dad wouldn’t want you to marry a monster” Jace whispered. 

“Can we talk about this later” Alec said weakly, hugging his brother tighter. Jace nodded, trying to cheer Alec up with childhood stories which made Alec laugh in the end.

****

Genovias Independence Day meant that the royal family would ride in a horse carriage, greeting their people in a parade. Acrobats, school marching bands, dancers and other groups would also join the parade, making it a fun family event. Alec would be riding in a carriage with Jace and Izzy.

“How are you feeling today?” Izzy asked him when she sat down beside him in the carriage. Alec shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Honestly? Not that great” Alec mumbled, still feeling confused about what had happened at the party. Izzy took his hand and squeezed in comfort which made Alec smile. When Jace had joined them, they were on their way to the town. Alec straightened up and put on a big smile for his people, waving at the crowd. It was a sunny day and Alec actually felt better, seeing the people’s big smiles and excited waves to the royal siblings. Alec saw a group of kids up ahead and waved at them happily until he saw one of the boys shoving a little girl. The boy then took the girls unicorn toy which made the girl cry. The man that was with the children hadn’t seen what had happened so the girl continued to cry.

“Stop!” Alec yelled, making the driver halt. The whole parade stopped which made people look around in confusion. Alec stepped out from their carriage and made his way towards the group of children who suddenly had wide eyes and open mouths. Jace and Izzy were just as confused as everyone else as they watched Alec talk to the kids.

“Hello everyone” he said to them, making his way to the girl who had stopped crying when she saw Alec. 

“Prince Alexander” she said shyly, curtsying. Alec chuckled and crouched down in front of her.

“What’s your name?”

“Madzie” 

“And what’s your name?” Alec asked the boy who was holding Madzies toy.

“Eric, your highness” the boy said, his whole face red. 

“Eric, I want you to give Madzie her toy back, ok? You shouldn’t take other children’s toys” Alec said kindly. The boy nodded, giving the toy back to Madzie.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“It’s ok, just don’t do it again, alright” Alec said, clapping the boy on the back. He then turned his attention to the man who was in charge of the children. 

“Your highness, I’m sorry I didn’t see what happened” the man said, looking just as embarrassed as the little boy. 

“It’s ok, are you a school group or?” Alec asked, looking at the amount of children. 

“Oh, no your highness. We’re the local orphanage” the man whispered. Alec’s eyes widened and he felt sadness welling up inside of him. 

“Well, keep up the good work” Alec said to the man before he looked back down at the girl. He got an idea when he saw a woman selling fake crowns. 

“Madzie, how would you like to be a princess?” he asked with a smile. The girls mouth fell open. 

“But I’m not a princess!” she said in confusion. Alec gestured for the woman with the crowns to come closer. He nodded to one of his guards, who understood and would pay the lady for the crowns. Alec then took one from the woman’s basket and put it on Madzie. 

“Now you’re a princess” he said before he gave the other children crowns too. “Now you’re all princes and Princesses!” Alec called out happily and the children jumped up and down. Alec then turned back to see his siblings looking at him with fond smiles on their faces. Some people in the crowd had tears in their eyes while others held their hands over their hearts when they saw what the prince was doing. 

“Now, would you like to be a part of the parade?” Alec asked the children who cheered. Alec took Madizes hand, leading her and the others out on the road, walking with them the rest of the way. 

****

Magnus heart melted as he saw what Alec did on the big screens that were located around town for people to see the parade from. Alec was so good, heart and soul, and Magnus suddenly felt really bad for his actions. Alec should be King, not him. 

“Of course, you would fall for a prince” a dull English accent suddenly said behind him. Magnus gasped as he immediately recognized his friends voice. 

“Ragnor!” he said happily, hugging the older man who grunted in protest. 

“Care to tell me what the hell has gotten into you? Since when do you want the crown” Ragnor scolded, hitting Magnus shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Serves you right” 

“How did you even find me?” Magnus asked, still rubbing his shoulder.

“I got a letter from Princess Isabelle where she explained everything. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing so I needed to come here to set things straight” Ragnor explained. Magnus frowned in confusion. 

“But…I’ve been sending you letters ever since my father died and I never got a reply” Magnus said sadly. He and Ragnor had been friends for a long time. Magnus had tried to contact Ragnor ever since his fathers funeral but his friend hadn’t replied. 

“I’m guessing I stopped getting your letters around the same time as that snake of an uncle of yours got in the picture?” Ragnor asked.

“What?”

“You need to stop listening to him Magnus! He is lying. You father didn’t want you to do any of this! You uncle just wants to be rich and famous” Ragnor said. Magnus looked at his friend in shock. He couldn’t help but agree that it felt weird when his uncle suddenly came into his life as they had never been close before his father died. But Magnus had felt so alone at the time that he was just happy to have some company.

“Oh my god. What have I done?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this really fast so I'm uploading new chapters quite often, sorry if that confuses you guys! And thank you again for all the nice comments!!

Alec was standing in the archery field, practising shooting an arrow through a ring which would be part of his coronation. It was tradition that you shot a flaming arrow through a ring, which then caught fire. He wasn’t faced by it because he’d always been a good archer if not anything else. 

He stopped for a while as he wanted to try another bow but his head snapped up when he heard whistling. Magnus was standing under a tree, clearly wanting to talk to him so Alec turned to the guards that were with him and asked the to give him a minute of privacy. Magnus walked with his hands in his pants pockets, not looking as cheerful as he usually did Alec noticed. His hair wasn't styled either, it was hanging loosely to the side. 

“Need some help?” he asked, pointing at the bow in Alec’s hands. Alec didn’t know why, but before he could think twice he said, “Ok”

Magnus moved behind Alec, carefully moving his hips to the side. Alec’s held his breath and drew an arrow. He knew exactly what he was doing but he couldn’t deny how his heart leapt when Magnus pushed his elbow a bit lower.

“Use your mouth as an anchor” he whispered. Alec let the arrow fly and it hit the centre, making Alec smile and turn his head. His face was really close to Magnus’ and they stood there, staring at each other until Magnus took a step away from Alec. It was the first time he stepped away, not the other way around and Alec suddenly felt disappointed. 

“I came here to pack my things”

“You’re leaving?” Alec swallowed, his heart sinking. 

“I think it’s time for me to gracefully bow out, don’t you think?” Magnus said calmly. Alec nodded, looking down at his feet. 

“Right” he whispered, not looking up. He put the bow back in its place and turned around. Magnus suddenly took a hold of his arm, turning him around gently. His eyes were pleading, and Alec took a deep breath in as the alphas scent invaded his nostrils. 

“Alexander…can I see you again before I leave?” Magnus uttered, voice sounding oddly uncertain. 

“I…How? I’m watched like a hawk” 

“Don’t worry my prince. I’ll take care of it” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, just as a servant came to get Alec. Magnus kissed his hand and bowed, turning around and walked towards the castle to pack up his things. 

****

Magnus was packing when someone knocked on his door. 

“I heard that you’re leaving” Izzy said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

“I believe I owe you a thank you, princess, for getting a hold of Ragnor” Magnus said with a smile, zipping his bag closed. Izzy sat there, studying Magnus thoughtfully. It almost made him feel uncomfortable so he chuckled awkwardly.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“No. I’m just wondering why you’re running away”

“What do you mean? I’m leaving the crown to its rightful heir. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Magnus asked in confusion. Izzy stood up and took a hold of his shoulders and shook him.

“I’m not talking about the crown! I’m talking about you being my brothers mate you stupid idiot!” she said, letting go of Magnus only too look at him with raised eyebrows. Magnus drew his hands through his hair before he suddenly got an idea.

“Speaking of…I could actually use your help”

****

Alec was lying on his back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. In two days, he would get married. Or would he? Magnus had said that they would meet before he left but he hadn’t heard anything from the alpha. Maybe he’d changed his mind, Alec thought. He had hoped that Magnus would come and tell him that he wants to be with him. Alec would never admit how fast he jumped up from his bed when he hear someone knock on it. His smile fell as he saw Izzy standing there in a nightgown.

“You could at least pretend that you’re happy to see me” she teased. Alec huffed and was about to turn around when she grabbed his hand.

“Come on, I’m here to take you somewhere” she said with a wink. Alec frowned and followed her upstairs. They moved two stories up until they reached the stairs that lead to the attic.

“Go upstairs” Izzy whispered, looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

“Izzy, what…” 

“Just trust me!” she said, pushing him up the stairs. He felt irritated but made his way up the stair anyway. The attic was a small space where they kept old paintings and such, he didn’t understand why he was going there. When he opened the door though, he couldn’t help but gasp. The small room looked cosy. It had been decorated with fairy lights and music was playing softly in the background. All the extra stuff had been stacked in the back, leaving an open space in the middle where Magnus stood with a big smile. He had a food basket on one of the old tables and a blanket with soft pillows was laid out on the ground. 

“Magnus! You did all this?” Alec asked in wonder.

“Well, I had help from your siblings” he said with a wink, handing Alec a glass of champagne. 

“Thank you” he said softly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. 

They sat down on the pillows, sipping their drink while smiling at each other. Magnus put down his drink and took Alec’s hand in his, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. 

“Alexander, I’m so sorry for everything…It turns out that I was told a lie” Magnus started, explaining everything about his father and uncle to the omega who listened carefully. Alec put down his own glass when Magnus had stopped talking and scooted closer to the alpha. 

“It’s ok. You were grieving. God knows I know what that feels like” Alec said softly. Magnus turned his gaze to meet Alec’s and cupped his cheek with his other hand. 

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on falling for the prince either” he whispered. Alec’s breath caught in his throat and he leaned forward, closing his eyes. He heard Magnus chuckle deeply. “You’re so beautiful” he said against Alec’s lips before he kissed his deeply. Alec moved his hands to Magnus hair, tugging softly which made the alpha growl. They were both lost in the kiss when Alec felt the familiar feeling of arousal, making him release a different scent. The effect was immediate as Magnus flipped them over so that he was on top of the omega who moaned, dragging the alpha closer to him. When Magnus drew back, Alec let out a whine and grabbed a hold of Magnus shirt so that he couldn’t go far. Magnus laughed, looking down at Alec’s deep frown. 

“We should talk about this, don’t you think?” Magnus said deeply, stroking Alec’s cheek with his thumb. Alec let his hands drop to the floor with a sigh. 

“Talk…right” he said with a pout, which Magnus kissed quickly before he sat up, dragging Alec with him. Their legs were still tangled together though.

“I want you Alexander, but I understand if you don’t want to be with me after everything that happened” 

“Idiot alpha” Alec said while rolling his eyes. Magnus gasped dramatically which made Alec nudge him with a huff.

“You’re my mate. Of course, I want you” Alec said happily, which made Magnus grin widely. 

They sat up until the early hours of the morning, talking, laughing and planning on how they would tell the public the news. Alec had to call off his wedding as soon as possible and before they knew it, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

****

Alec woke up to the sounds of clicking. He frowned and opened his eyes only to find a man with a camera, already running out of the room with a gleeful look on his face. Magnus had also woken up and they both scrambled up from the floor. Alec yelled in anger, hitting Magnus in the chest. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!” 

“No, Alexander…”

“DON’T EVEN TRY! What was the plan Magnus? Getting me here and hiring a photographer to snap a picture of us to the papers!? Well, good job! You got what you wanted! Nobody else knew we were here other than you, Izzy and Jace and I highly doubt that they would do that!” Alec screamed, forcefully opening the door, leaving a really confused Magnus behind. 

Alec was so hurt that he didn’t even feel anything at the moment. He didn’t cry. He didn’t break anything. He just made his way to his room and took out his wedding suit. He was getting married after all.


	9. Chapter 9

“Prince Alexander Lightwood in yet another scandal…” Izzy read from the next days paper, which had a big picture of him and Magnus sleeping wrapped in each others arms. Jace was rubbing his face, Izzy looked at Alec carefully, like she was afraid he might explode, and Luke was sitting in a chair, saying nothing at all. “…Will Raj Jackoby still marry this naughty Prince or will Lord Magnus Bane be our new king” Izzy read on before she threw the paper across the room. Alec lay on his bed on his side, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Alec, what happened?” Jace asked, his tone made a single tear fall down Alec’s cheek.

“I got played” was all he whispered, hiding his face in the pillow. 

“Well, the big question now is if we still have a wedding” Luke said.

“But Magnus said he didn’t want the crown anymore? Does Alec still have to marry?” 

“It doesn’t change the law Jace…” Luke said sadly. Alec sat up on the bed, wiped his cheeks and put on his shoes.

“I guess I need to talk to Raj then” 

****

“Raj, please wait!” Alec said pleadingly, running after his fiancé in the lobby. “I’m so sorry! I promise you that nothing happened” 

“Yes, but you still went, didn’t you? I’m sick of this. I’m sick of you running after that alpha like a wounded pup! It’s pathetic and makes me look bad” Raj hissed. 

“Please…I promise not to see him again” Alec said. Raj stood quietly for a moment, staring at Alec intently.

“I can’t deny that you smell good and you look extremely fuckable” Raj hummed nonchalantly. Alec felt extremely offended, but he didn’t say anything. Then Raj suddenly kissed Alec forcefully. Alec didn’t feel anything. Raj was being completely dominant, shoving his tongue into Alec’s mouth and when Raj pulled away, he was wearing a sinister look and Alec’s lips were sore.

“I think I can live with this. Can’t wait for our wedding night” he smirked, slapping Alec on the ass before he turned back around the way they came. 

Alec’s heart sank. Was this what his life was going to be like from now on?

****

Alec’s wedding day had arrived. Guests were arriving from all around the world to celebrate this union and Izzy was down in the lobby, showing guests where to go and giving service people orders. When she took a bathroom break, she stopped behind a corner when she heard hushed voices in the hallway. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore!”

“Remember boy, I can destroy your carrier in a heartbeat” 

Izzy gasped, recognizing Magnus uncles voice. She glanced around the corner only to see the man looming over a young soldier. 

“Letting that reporter inside the castle is the same as treason!” the boy said shakingly. Izzy’s eyes widened in realisation. Magnus uncle had been behind the reporter and now her brother was making a huge mistake because of it. She would deal with the soldier later, right now she needed to go and get Magnus.

“Crashing a wedding, that’s new” she mumbled to herself, running outside despite peoples voices calling after her. 

****

Magnus watched his uncle dress up for the wedding a while ago while he stayed at home. He felt sick. He felt devastated and his heart ached. How had he held his mate in his arms just a few hours back and now, his mate was marrying someone else. 

“MAGNUS!”

Magnus recognized Izzy’s voice immediately and jumped up from the couch in shock. When he got outside, Izzy was jumping down from a horse, already wearing a bridesmaid’s dress. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Shut up! I’ll explain everything on the way now get dressed!” she said quickly, shoving Magnus back inside. “And just so you know, this is the last time I save your asses from being idiot boys!”

****

Alec sat still in a daze as people made his hair, clipped his nails, shaved his face and dressed him in his wedding suit which was navy blue. He jumped into the horse driven carriage that would take him to the big church in town. The guests were all there, already sitting in their seats and Alec felt like he wanted to faint. When it was time for the groomsmen and maid of honour to make their way down the aisle, Alec frowned when he didn’t see Izzy. Alec grabbed Jace’s arm before he could enter the hall. He couldn’t breath. 

“Jace” he said weakly, “Where’s Izzy” 

Jace put his arms around Alec. He hadn’t had time to see his brother before now and Izzy had left him a message with one of the maids. 

“Alec, listen to me. Magnus didn’t set you up” Jace whispered in Alec’s ear.

“What?” Alec whispered back but they didn’t have time to say anything else before Jace was hurried down the aisle. Magnus hadn’t done anything but he had immediately accused him of it, not even giving his alpha time to explain. He was the worst human being on earth. 

“Prince Alexander” the person opening the doors to the hall whispered as Alec hadn’t moved. It was his turn to walk down the aisle. He started walking, looking at the people who were sitting there. He couldn’t do this. His smile fell and he suddenly stopped, making people whisper in confusion. The music stopped.

“I’m sorry” he said loudly, dropping the bouquet of flowers on the floor before he ran outside. Luke apologised and followed after Alec with Jace in tow. 

Alec opened the doors that lead outside, only to be met by reporters, taking pictures and yelling questions. He panicked and ran until he was hiding behind flowers in the garden. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath when Jace and Luke were suddenly there. 

“Oh Alec” Jace said, sitting down beside his brother to stroke his back in comfort. 

“I’m so-sorry, I-I Ju-just need a mi-minute” Alec panted, still not breathing properly. 

“No Alec” Luke said, crouching down beside Alec who was now trembling.

“I can’t do this” Alec admitted weakly. Luke squeezed his hand in comfort. 

“Alec, you don’t need to do this. You shouldn’t have to chose between duty and love, nobody should” Luke said softly, which made Alec close his eyes and breath deeply. 

“You’re right” he mumbled, getting up on his feet again. “Nobody should be forced to marry” he said determinately, briskly walking back into the church, leaving Jace and Luke to exchange glances.

Inside, Alec straightened his back and walked down the aisle quickly, reaching the front of the church. He walked up to Raj, taking off his engagement ring and shoved it into his hand before he turned his back on him to address the church. 

“Welcome everybody. A few moment ago, I realized that the only reason I was getting married was because of a law. I don’t feel like anybody should be forced to marry because of that so…I won’t be getting married today” Alec started, making many of the guests gasp and start to murmur in confusion. 

“Why should I have to be married, just because I’m an omega? Does that seem fair?” he continued, making the church fall silent again. He then turned to the right where the houses of parliament sat. “That’s why I want to ask the houses of parliament, to think about all the omegas you might know. Your children, your grandchildren…and ask yourselves: would you force them to do what you’re trying to make me do?” he said, watching the people on the right exchange glances. Alec turned back to address the whole church.

“I believe that I will make a great King. I have grown up here, I know the people, I understand the countries needs. I feel in my heart and soul that I can rule Genovia. I love Genovia! Do you think I would stand here, in a wedding suit, ready to marry a horrible person if I didn’t?” Alec said with a chuckle, making people in the crowd laugh. 

“I stand here, ready to take my place as your king. Without a husband!” Alec said lastly, feeling like a big weight lifted from him. He felt like he was himself again as people stood up, cheering and clapping. When the clapping stopped, Magnus uncle stood up in the crowd, looking red as a tomato. 

“Every time this charming young man opens his mouth, he demonstrates a contempt for the customs of Genovia! The law clearly states ‘an unmarried omega cannot be king’!” he shouted to the crowd before he turned to face Alec. 

“Fortunately, there is another heir!” he said cheerfully. At that moment, Magnus and Izzy appeared in the doorway. 

“No there’s not!” Magnus said calmly, making people turn around to look at him. Alec looked at Magnus with a shy smile. 

“I decline. I refuse to be king” Magnus continued as more whispers started. “Prince Alexander should have the crown. He’s bright and he’s caring! But more importantly, he has a vision, one that will take Genovia forward and if the parliament can’t see that, then they’re a bunch of…” Magnus didn’t get to say the last word before Izzy pinched him in the side with a nervous laugh. Alec rolled his eyes fondly, of course the alpha should insult the houses of parliament in front of everyone. 

“Besides, just think of how lovely he’ll look on our post it stamps” Magnus added with a smirk, which made Alec blush and the crowd chuckle. 

“LOVELY ON A POST IT STAMP!?” Magnus uncle yelled in anger. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned around to walk out of the church with his uncle stomping after him. Magnus stopped when his uncle caught up with him.

“What the hell was that you idiot boy!” his uncle snarled. Magnus growled and pushed his uncle against the wall.

“No. You listen to me. We’re finished. I will move to my own place and you will not contact me ever again. You used the death of my father against me and that’s unforgivable!” Magnus hissed, releasing his uncle and walking out of the church. 

Inside, chaos was starting to build as people didn’t know what would happen now.

“So, who’s going to be our king now?” someone shouted. 

“EVERYBODY SIT DOWN” a man from parliament suddenly yelled. “Now, Prince Alexander, you need to make an official motion”

“Oh, yes. Prime minister, I move to abolish the marriage law as it applies to present and future rulers of Genovia! Will anyone second my motion?” Alec called, suddenly feeling nervous. What if nobody from parliament would second his motion? Everyone was quiet, looking at each other nervously before a man stood up. 

“I second the motion! I think it’s time to have a new tradition!” he called. The Prime minister turned to the rest of the group.

“All those who approve the motion, say aye!” he called. One after another, the houses of parliament stood up, screaming aye. The public were excited and cheered for the law to be changed. The motion was accepted, and Alec laughed in relief as his siblings ran up to hug him. 

“Alec! You did it!” Izzy said happily. He was smiling so much that his face started to hurt. He was happy. He started to look around, he wanted to see Magnus but he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
